


a decidedly not sexy timeout...

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is not amused, Captain America Steve, Humor, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve does something dumb, Winter Soldier Bucky, hogtied, humorous bondage, steve is then disapointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: This is what you get for assuming things, Steve…





	a decidedly not sexy timeout...

**Author's Note:**

> another funny take on one of my MCU kink bingo squares, this one is for "hogtied"

Bucky had come up to him afterwards, taking an overly long time checking over his body for injuries before he whispered in his ear…

 _“Do you remember what I said would happen the next time you did something insanely stupid during a mission?”_

Steve had shivered and had to squash the urge to grin like an idiot and thereby letting his face broadcast to the entire team that he was definitely going to get laid after the debriefing. He definitely had remembered what Bucky had said and was very much looking forward to being “tied the fuck up” so he couldn’t do anything else stupid. Steve had been positively gleeful at that point.

Now…not so much.

He grumbled into the cloth gag Bucky had tied over his mouth, words unintelligible. This was not how he’d expect this to go at all.

“Quit your bellyaching,” Bucky said coolly from where Steve could hear him idly turning pages in his book. “If you recall, I never said I’d tie you up in a sexy way after you did something stupid. Maybe next time, you won’t _jump off a building_ …and I’ll tie you up _without clothes_ , Steven.”

Steve rolled his eyes and quietly mocked him via a series of muffled grumbles. If Bucky thought he was going to stay tied up in these ropes, he was crazy. He was freaking goddamn Captain America, he could break out of this rig easy peas–

Bucky clucked his tongue and turned another page. “Tsk, tsk…there’s no need for name calling. Be a good boy and finish your time out quietly and there will be a reward in it for you.”

Okay, maybe he could handle the un-sexy kind of tying up for just a bit longer…


End file.
